Family Issue
by Echo-of-Rainbows
Summary: [REUPLOADED] Everyone knows how Yui came to the Sakamaki Mansion. But... What was her life like before she came to the manor? And what was Yui's life before? Now the Sakamaki's have to go to Yui's old manor filled to the brim with her weird brothers and sisters to find out her past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Family, Picture

It's a quiet afternoon at the Sakamaki household. Laito was teasing his triplets, Ayato and Kanato. Subaru was throwing darts at a wall. Shuu was, uh...sleeping productively. And Reiji was in his lab making some poison for Yui to potentially kill herself with.

And speaking of Yui?

Yui was thinking deeply about her family. Not just her father. Her brothers and sisters. Now I know what you're thinking, 'Yui doesn't have siblings? Does she?' Well, dear reader I am here to tell you. She does. But she doesn't like talking about them. Yes she loves those idiots with her life but thinking about them. Thinking about them was a big heartbreak.

She was now staring at a picture of her sister, Deza. Well, her real name is Nezumi, but out of sisterly friendship she called her Deza. It was a pretty old picture, back when they were in middle school. The last day before summer break. Wow, she missed her. And she remembered it like it was less than a half an hour ago.

~Flashback~

 _"Nyaa, Yui-sis! I'm going to miss you!" A blond haired girl wrapped her arms around Yui's waist. "I'll miss you too, Catherine-sis." This was Catherine Drevis. She was Yui's fraternal twin sister. She looks very similar to Yui, but Catherine's hair is longer, and her height is taller._

 _"Au! Yui-chan, at least let me hug her!" And taller blond male said pulling the twin blond off his sister. "Arigato, Yu." Yui smiled as Catherine was hugging her brother. His name was Yoshika, Yoshika Drevis. Yui had always looked up to him. And not just because he was tall. It was because of his sweet personality. And how optimistic and smart he was._

 _"Now who's gonna make me takoyaki?!" A red head girl with braided pigtails said, pouting with her arms crossed. This was Yata Komori. One of Yui's younger sisters. She was a hot headed, annoying and most of all, hungry. "Oi, Yata, stop harassing Yui-chan!" A purple haired girl said tugging on Yata's arm. Her name is Kaneki Komori, One of Yata's triplets I may add. "Yeah! That's the super-sexy boys job!~" A redish/brown haired girl sitting cross-legged on a desk said._

 _"Raita, please keep your dirty jeers at a minimum, since you can't help yourself..." A black haired girl with glasses said. "Wyah, Rei-chan! Why do you always have to ruin the mood-"_

 _SWOOSH! CRASH!_

 _"Shut up! I don't want to hear your pervy mouth!" A mad girl with short white hair said. "Fang, If you meant to hit Raita with that. Then you better go and work on your aim." An orange/blond haired girl with gray earphones said. "Grr...Who was talking to you Shei?! Tell me, who?!" She turned towards the sleeping girl who simply ignored her question. "Hey answer-"_

 _"Sakura. Could you be any LOUDER?!" A white/gray haired boy with black nails said slamming his black book on the ground. "Alexander, she's just expressing her feelings. Can you not tell?" A girl with brown hair covering her left eye said. "Sarah, just because someone is angry and throwing chairs doesn't always mean they're "expressing their feelings"." A cat-eared girl said sitting on the floor._

 _"Ne, Nezumi-chan, I wasn't aware chairs fly?" A voice said from the corner. Everyone slowly backed up except Yui._

 _"Eno-chan? Is that you?" She asked as the figure stepped out of the shadow. It was a girl with a messy bun that was sticking out. Her hot pink eyes is what stood out in the darkness._

 _"Kyaah, Enoshima-sis you really scared me to death!" Catherine laid a hand on her heart. Enoshima stood there, silently before cartwheeling over to Yoshiko. He stepped back a little so she wouldn't kick him. Eno moved closer to him and sniffed his shoulder._

 _"*Inhale* you smell as if you are a little nervous, Yoshika-kun?" Eno whispered as Yu jumped back. "Gah! Don't sniff me Eno!" He shooed her off him. By now everyone was laughing at he's expression. "I-It's not funny he said straightening out his tie._

 _"Ha ha...*sigh* Are we missing anyone?" Before Kaneki could finish the door burst open and someone fell in to the classroom._

 _"I'm here!" He shouted "I'm here.."_

 _"You were nearly late, Marshal Lee." A girl with a dark pink bow said, closing her book._

 _"Well, not everyone can be as perfect as you, Marceline." Marshal spat out at the raven haired girl. "So everyone is here now?" Kaneki asked. Everyone nodded._

 _"Good. So about-"_

 _"Wait!" The fifteen siblings looked at the sliding door. The footsteps got closer as the door slide open. They looked downwards to see a small child. A little girl with tan hair held together with a hot pink bow stood there with a dark blue umbrella._

 _"Onii-chan, you forgot your umbrella!" She handed Marshal Lee the umbrella and smiled._

 _"Hehe!" Marshal stared at the umbrella. "Uhh Angel, you do know it won't be raining today? Right you guys?" He turned towards his siblings._

 _"Correct. It's eighty-nine degrees outside. Zero chance of rain today." Rei said looking at the class thermometer. The siblings looked at Angel._

 _"Angel..." Fang warned. Angel pouted and sighed._

 _"I didn't really bring the umbrella because it was going to rain." She admitted. Everyone then fake gasped._

 _"Gasp! Angel for shame. Lying..." Raita scolded._

 _"I wanted to see you all! Especially you, Cathy-sis!" She spoke truthfully. Catherine smiled._

 _"Aww! I can't just leave for Tokyo without saying bye to my favorite little sister!" She hugged Angel and said._

 _"Ahem"_

 _"Yui you're just jealous!" Catherine pinched her cheek. "Ow! Cat that hurts!" Yui swatted her hands off her face._

 _"So now we're all here..." Kaneki said, sounding annoyed._

 _"We're here!" A pale girl with short, dull blond hair walked in along with a boy with light purple hair and a girl with black pig tails._

 _"Oh for pity's sake!" Kaneki marched off and plopped down next to Deza._

 _"Nice you all can join us, Ines, Orion, Ushio." Marceline said shaking Orion's hand._

 _"You're too formal, Marceline." Orion said hugging his older sister. Her eyes widened._

 _"Ahem, thank you, Orion-kun." She place her hands on his shoulder, moving him back a little._

 _"Marceline...it's nice to see you." Ines said said hugging her sisters waist since she was a little short. "Lovely to see you too." Marceline said placing her hand on her shoulder, moving her back. Then it was just Ushio. They stared at each other. "Hey there, Marce!" "Hello, Ushio." They all walked to the circle they were in a circle._

 _"If there isn't any more family...!" Kaneki yelled, checking if anyone may morph into the door._

 _"Good we may talk!" Kaneki said relived._

 _"Well what's there to talk about? Catherine's moving to Tokyo." Alexander said peeking from his book. Marshal smacked his head._

 _"Ow!"_

 _"No genius, this summer! What's up this summer. Not that you do anything anyway!"_

 _"What's that supposed to mean? MAR-SHAL LEE!" Alexander yelled about to hit him with the book._

 _"Hey stop it! Can we ever have a conversation without having problems?" Yui said in between them._

 _"Not if this waste of space is in it!" Alexander yelled._

 _SMACK! POW!_

 _Everyone whipped their heads towards the two boys. They were clutching their heads. "Ow! Dang, Fang you can really hit, can't you?" Marshal Lee said rubbing his skull._

 _"Don't hit me, Sakura!" Alexander said glaring down a storm. "I'll do it again if you call me Sakura!" She said pushing him onto the floor._

 _"Hey! Stop it or else..." Rei said grabbing Fang's shoulder. Fang shrugged her off hard._

 _"Back up! Four eyes!"_

 _"Oh here we go again..." Orion slumped down into his chair._

 _"Shut up!"_

 _"Hey Yui, before my limo arrives I wanted to take one more picture. For keeps. Okay?" Deza asked. Holding out a camera._

 _"Yeah! For keeps!" Yui exclaimed as she aimed the camera at Deza. Deza winked while pointing up towards the ceiling. "There! Perfect!"_

 _Yui shook the picture until it was viewable. "Yep! This is a keeper!"_

 _HONK HONK!_

 _"*sigh*, Our ride's here. Hey can I see that picture?" Deza asked. Yui nodded and handed her the photograph._

 _"...There! Don't forget about me while we're gone!" Deza said giving back the photo and grabbing her suitcase._

 _"Yeah! Bye-bye, Yui-sis! Bye everyone!" Catherine exclaimed._

 _"Bye-bye"_

 _"Bye, I'll miss you!"_

 _"Take care!"_

 _"Be safe"_

 _"Sayonara"_

 _"Goodbye!"_

 _They all said their goodbyes as Nezumi and Catherine exited the school, waving goodbye at each other as they stepped in to the long, black car. They all hope this tour didn't take as long as they said._

~Flashback End~

Yui had forgot what happened after that. But it was the last time she saw Nezumi and Catherine. And now that she thought about it. She didn't hear from Catherine and Nezumi either. And they didn't even call her! Oh wait, they did...

~Flashback~

 _Yui was lying on her bed. Wait for one of her sisters in Tokyo to call. It's more than likely that they are busy. She took out her mp3 player and headphones listening to her favorite song 'Where Are We Now?' It's a song from on of her favorite video games, Minecraft. She'd listened to it whenever she was crafting or when she was bored. It kind of made her feel calm._

 ** _BRIING BRIIIING_**

 _That was her. It had to be her. Yui snatched her cellphone and put it to her ear_

 _"_ _ **Hello, Yui-sis?"**_

 _"Catherine-chan!"_

 ** _"Oh my gosh Yui! Hey I got to tell you, the hotels in Tokyo are like, wow-za."_**

 _"Hehe!"_

 _"_ _ **So how's life at home?"**_

 _Yui tried to remember some weird/funny events that had happened during the time her sister's were gone._

 _"Marshal Lee flooded the upstairs bathroom. Orion has been training Alexander how to control his anger. Which backfired completely. And uh..."_

 ** _"Oh...okay...a-are you sure?...yes...okay...H-Hey Yui-sis?"_**

 _"Yes Catherine-chan?"_

 ** _"I've got some good news and some bad news."_**

 _Yui stood up and paced around her room, anxious and scared at the same time._

 _"_ _ **The good news is, Easter Egg liked me and Nezumi's songs!"**_

 _"Hey that's great!" Yui said smiling._

 _"_ _ **The bad news is...The bad news is that that one song tour turned into and album tour. And album tours usually last about a year..."**_

 _Yui's heart sunk a little. Was she really not going to see her twin for a entire year._

 _"Yo-You're going to be in Tokyo...F-for a year?..."_

 ** _"Well, Three years and three months, actually-"_**

 _"Same difference! Catherine you promised you'll be home in two weeks!"_

 ** _"I know that, sorry! I guess I take it back now? Hehe?"_**

 _"Cath, you can't just take back a promise! That promise was our 'plan' !"_

 _ **"Well yeah,Yui plans change**_ _!" Catherine sounded a bit irritated now._

 _"What about Deza then? She promised too..."_

 _"_ _ **Same thing, you baka!"**_

 _Yui's eyes were widened. By the fact that both of her sisters were going to be in Tokyo for three years, but more by the fact her twin just called her...baka_

 _"What did you just say?"_

 _"_ _ **Baka! I called you BAKA!"**_

 _By now Yui was red-faced mad. How dare she call her a idiot? Dummy, stupid, moron ALL OF THAT?!_

 _"Take it back!"_

 _"Why should I? You started asking dumb questions..."_

 _"You...you... baka jerk! Your going to regret that the next time I see you!"_

 _"Fine then I guess I won't see you!"_

 _"Fine!"_

 _"Fine!"_

 _Yui closed her phone a threw it on her nightstand. She flopped on her bed and hugged her pillow. Mumbling..._

 _"You promised. You promised. You lied..." Until she fell asleep._

~Flashback End~

"I guess I did talk to her. And I never called either of them back..." she mumbled. "But it was her fault! Wasn't it. She had made a promise and broke it!" She said.

"Oi! Chichinashi, who're you talking to?"She had instantly recognized that voice.

"Ayato-kun?"

"That's my name. Like I asked what are you doing?" Ayato said inching closer to Yui.

"Nothing much..." the blond said discretely sliding her scrapbook under her pillow.

"Oh? Then what's that you're hiding behind you?" Ayato asked. Yui was now nervous. If he found out about her scrapbook, then he'll tell all the other brothers.

"Just a..." she had to figure out something to get him of her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My Family, Events

 *****Yui's P.O.V*****

"A rock..." I was mentally beating myself. _Did I really just say "rock"? That's the definition of my brain...!_

"I don't even care why you have a rock." And with that, Ayato just left me in the emptiness of my room. I never really speak my feelings, my true feelings around the Sakamaki's, but if I could. They wouldn't like it.

"Oi! Yui-chan!" Oh my god. I must be hearing things. That sounded like-

"Oh no, can you not see me? Yui-chan!" ORION!? Is that really him!?

"Orion-kun!?"

"Oh thank you god! Yui-chan! I thought you couldn't hear me!" I saw Orion floating above my head. He was wearing a white button-up shirt, covered by a beige & grey vest, his black neck tie was held securely by a golden band. He's wearing a blue overcoat with black & gold shoulder cuffs. His sleeves were rolled up to his arm. His black tights were covered at the knee by his blue boots. It was very different from what he was wearing last I saw him. "Orion, what are you wearing?"

"Hmm? Oh! I didn't tell you, I'm a guardian now!" He said smiling. I love his smile.

"Niel-sama made you a guardian!? That's great!"

"Yeah, but back home things aren't so great..." He frowned slightly.

I wonder what's going on at home?

"What's wrong?" I asked. He flew and sat next to me.

"Well, it's a long story. I hope you have enough time."

 *****Orion's P.O.V*****

 _I told her every thing._

 _How the war theory came true. Things started get of order. At first, over 1200 crows were found brutally sliced in the capital park. Which occurred during the preparation for the Moonbean Festival. Most people thought of it as a sign from the gods. Honestly it may be the weird youth in Oblivia. Then buildings started being vandalized in odd ways, blood being splattered on walls and organs being left in random areas of houses. That's when everyone started to freak out. Demons, Angels and Vampires. Even Daedra[1]._

 _Sarah thought it was a sign from the gods. Then again, she's an angel. Marceline and Rei thought that it was a group of rebellious deviants. Who knows? And Kaneki...just...ate cake. Nothing fully productive._

 _Yoshika an Enoshima argued over is it a declaration of war. Marshal Lee and Alexander talked about what could be next. Fang, Yata and Ushio prepared for a "freaking battle". And Raita tried to get with every Oblivian man from school & above, no surprise there._

 _Then we have Ines and I. Ines wanted to find her "friend" before the next oddity. I researched into it more, even bringing it up to Niel-sama._

 _Nothing._

 _Niel-sama knew nothing. If he knew nothing of the events that have happened, maybe 'that man' will._

 _ **We**_ _need all of our family here._

 _ **I**_ _need you, Yui._

 _(AN As of 2018 I'm currently rewriting a bunch of this! Apologies!)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: My Family, Joining_

 *****Yui's POV*****

I listened to Orion's story. Oblivia seems to be going through stuff. And to be quiet honest, I half expected Rei or Marceline to step up in "that man's" place. Tch... I hate him...but what can I do? I mean, I'm not the strongest of the siblings. Not physically nor mentally. There is a total of 18 of us...so couldn't Orion choose someone else? Like Fang? Or Marshal Lee? This is mind boggling and frustrating. I'd like to know what started this. Or who?

Oblivia has some odd weather and all, but I've never heard of it causing BLOOD rain. Maybe black rain, or ice rain. That's all I've witnessed.

It's not common for juvenile attack to scare citizens this bad. And near the Moonbean festival? Now that's bizarre. We've been through some weird seasons, and yes there's been bipolar weather, such as the "Epolism Tedreus" which means "Confused Season", where the black rain have lightly fell occurred in autumn... when it's scheduled for spring...but snowing in summer has never happened before.

But blood and guts? Was this just some really disturbing prank? Or was it a new form of Epolism Tedreus that we haven't been introduced to yet? Who knows.

 *****Third POV*****

Orion was floating above Yui's bed, hoping she had forgotten the previous events, that has caused their family to separate from the home. The sooner he can reunite them all the better.

Yui was sitting on the edge of her bed, thinking of all of the possible explanations for the occurrences. 'Maybe it really is rebels from a neighboring territory?' She thought. But... The only territories that close to Oblivia are Univyne & Tanoke . 'Possibly a climate change?' But most Oblivians don't take up science or anything of the sort, so they'd be more than likely confused than well answered. All these questions were buzzing about in her mind...

When she didn't even notice the purple-haired vampire enter her room.

"Yui-san..." that voice made her mind go blank...

"K-Kanato-kun, Teddy...how nice is it to see y-"

"How many times do I have say it before I completely destroy you... Do NOT call him as such. Unlike you, I KNOW him. I'm the only advisor he needs." He said through seething teeth. She definitely DID NOT want an angry bipolar vampire on her back right now. Or ever...

"Gomen'nasai*..." Yui apologized. Kanato made a "tch" sound and disappeared. She probably made him annoyed. Which is netter than making him angry and being bitten because of it.

"So, Yui..." The platinum blonde turned around to face her brother. He was now standing on the floor in front of her.

"Are you in?" He asked, holding his arm extended out. This was a big move for Yui. If she was to betray the brothers like this, it would more than certain end in severe punishment. Or worst, death. But the future of Oblivia and her family depend on her to bring them together in this time of confusion. Betrayal or no, this was not up for debate. She was going...

"Yes" she shook his hand.

And it wasn't the Sakamaki's choice.

(a/n: as of 2018, I'm rewriting alot of this story. Have fun!)

So yeah... sorry for this. But keep in touch! I'll attempt to update more often.)


	4. Chapter 4

My Family, Returning

 **Yui's POV**

 _Am I really going to do this? I mean, leaving the mansion...What type of punichment would fall on me if i was to be caught? Would they kill me..probably not. I think they need me alive...Ayato would most likelysuck my blood until i faint...Reiji would drug me with some kind of medication so he could suck my blood. Now that i think about about it..._

 **NO MATTER WHAT I'LL HAVE THE SAME OUTCOME**

 _I could stay here and contantly have my blood suck, i could hide and still have my blood sucked, i could escape and STILL HAVE MY BLOOD SUCKED!_

 _I'll end up with my blood sucked either way I go...that is complete bullsh*t!_

 _Ugh, pardon my profanity.. it's just...I'm not used to beinggiven suck sudden decisions._

"Orion, grab my suitcase. I'm heading back to Oblivia." I stood up, hands on my hips. I feel proud. For these past 3 months, i couldn't make my on desicions. I had to either do it, or being punished for not doing so. This...This is why I hate them. They distance me from my friends and cut me off from the outside world. I hate them.

"Kya! I'm so excited! And you don't need much Yui-chan, your old belongings still reside in Oblivia." he said. _I'm really doing it then. Wow, how much has things changed since I've left? Does everyone still hate one another. I hope things have changed. But in a good way._


End file.
